1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door hinge having a first hinge plate that is connected with a second hinge plate. The second hinge plate is adjustably disposed in a hinge accommodation element, so as to pivot with a pin on a hinge roll. The hinge accommodation element is formed from a front part and a rear part, and the second hinge plate is guided in the hinge accommodation element so as to move in the vertical direction, and can be tilted in the horizontal direction relative to the hinge accommodation element, with an adjustment screw. A hinge system formed by three door hinges is also part of the invention. The door hinge pivotally attaches a door leaf to a door frame, and the pivot axis defined by the hinge roll runs in the vertical direction. By adjusting the hinge in the horizontal direction, the lateral rabbet clearance, i.e. the lateral gap between door leaf and frame, is adjustable with reference to the alignment of the door leaf in the closed state. The door hinge is preferably used for interior doors in the residential or commercial sector.
2. The Prior Art
A door hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,370 A. The hinge accommodation element in this door hinge has a front part and a rear part, and the second hinge plate is held so that it can tilt relative to the hinge accommodation element, about an axle pin. An adjustment means is provided both for tilting the second hinge plate in the horizontal direction and for an adjustment in the vertical direction. The adjustment in the horizontal direction takes place using an adjustment screw that is mounted between the front part and the rear part of the hinge accommodation element, and passes through a threaded bore of the second hinge plate. For the adjustment in the vertical direction, an eccentric is provided, which engages into a related recess of the second hinge plate. The eccentric and the adjustment screw are accessible with a tool, through a hole and an elongated hole, respectively, of the front part of the hinge accommodation element. If a door leaf is attached to a door frame with several of the door hinges described, final setting in the vertical direction is difficult, since jam-free adjustment is only possible when simultaneously activating all the eccentrics. In order to hold the door hinge in a predetermined vertical position even under stress, the eccentric has a toothing that interacts with a related counter-plate. Handling of the door hinge and the production effort require improvement.
A door hinge system consisting of three door hinges is described in German Patent Application No. DE 44 21 056 A1. Here, the door hinges each have a first hinge plate that is connected with a second hinge plate adjustably disposed in a hinge accommodation element, so as to pivot with a pin, on a hinge roll. While all the hinge accommodation elements have an adjustment screw for adjustment in the horizontal direction, an adjustment element for adjustment in the vertical direction is provided only in the center door hinge. The two hinge plates of the uppermost and lowermost door hinge are each guided displaceably in the related hinge accommodation element. While a simple adjustment in the vertical direction is possible with the configuration described, great stress is exerted on the center hinge, since practically all the weight force of the door leaf rests on it. Furthermore, the production effort of the door hinges is also great.